Nuevo camino
by Magennta
Summary: Después de la separación del gremio Gray camina sin rumbo fijo, y una enamorada maga de agua es la única en seguirlo. ― ¿Qué harás? ― La pregunta repentina de Gray la tomó por sorpresa. ― Cada quién ha tomado un rumbo diferente y tú solo te has dedicado a seguirme. ― ¡Juvia quiere estar con Gray sama!―
Gray se encontraba recostado en el césped, detrás de él comenzaba a ocultarse el sol dejando ver un hermoso atardecer rodeado de árboles y montañas. A él no le interesaba verlo, solo quería descansar. Escuchó como unos pasos comenzaban a aproximarse, sin embargo esto no lo inmutó, ya sabía de quién se trataba.

―Te ha tomado un poco de tiempo encontrarme.― Dijo él tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo.

―Ju..Juvia no sabía si era prudente hacer notar su presencia tan rápido. Le he encontrado desde antes, Gray sama.

El aludido solo se limitó a asentir y con un gesto de su mano le indicó a su acompañante que tomará asiento a su lado. Cuando el abuelo les dijo que Fairy Tail dejaría de existir lo había tomado muy mal, se encontraba en un estado de enojo y tristeza a la vez, no le dijo nada a nadie, simplemente comenzó a caminar hasta salir de Magnolia. Durante todo el trayecto trataba de no pensar, pero le era inevitable el no buscar alguna razón para que el maestro hubiese tomado esa decisión. Natsu se había ido sin decir nada, y los demás a pesar de estar inconformes comenzaron a ir por un nuevo camino, todos tomaban diferentes rumbos, excepto alguien. Juvia, sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó a su lado, apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas.

Ella se encontraba igual o peor que él, jamás pensó que tendría que lidiar con la separación de nuevo. Pensó que se trataría de una broma y que al cabo de unos segundos el maestro reiría y les diría que eran unos niñatos tontos que caían con cualquier cosa, pero eso no pasó. Por un momento pensó también que sus compañeros se resistirían, que ignorarían las palabras del maestro y comenzarían a reconstruir el gremio…Pero eso tampoco pasó. Cada uno de los integrantes de Fairy Tail se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos y sin más, comenzaron a andar, sin despedirse, sin decirle nada a nadie, simplemente comenzaron a caminar. Juvia podía sentir como la tristeza se apoderaba de ella y antes de que hiciera que comenzará a llover en Magnolia distinguió a lo lejos a su amado Gray sama. Todo estaría bien mientras estuviera cerca de él.

Ambos observaban aquellos árboles altos y enormes que se encontraban frente a ellos, frondosos y vivos, parecían alzarse orgullosamente sobre los dos, moviendo sus ramas y dejando ver el color verde tan puro de sus hojas.

Se mantuvieron de esa manera por bastante tiempo, ninguno de los dos hablaba, ni siquiera la maga de agua había comenzado a tratar de coquetear con él como siempre solía hacerlo, se encontraban perdidos en sus pensamientos, aunque realmente ambos tenían la misma cosa en mente: Fairy Tail.

― Gray sama… ― Habló la peliazul llamando la atención de Gray. ― ¿Por qué el maestro decidió disolver el gremio? Me cuesta creer que haya sido solo porque sí.

― Debió tener una muy buena razón para hacerlo. ― Respondió y de un rápido movimiento se puso de pie. ― Siento que algo grande se acerca, y debemos estar preparados. ― Su mirada negra y profunda se clavó en los ojos de Juvia, ella se había puesto de pie al mismo tiempo que él y lo miraba confundida.

― Gray sama… ¿Crees que algún día volveremos a ser un gremio? ― Preguntó ella, el viento mecía sus cabellos dándole un toque más dramático a aquella escena.

― ¿Estarías triste si no?

― ¡Por supuesto! ― Gritó Juvia. ― Fairy Tail se ha convertido en un hogar para Juvia… Juvia nunca antes supo cómo se sentía ser parte de algo. Cuando estaba en Phantom Lord muy pocas veces hablaba con los demás, y el maestro solo nos llamaba para darnos ordenes; todo era muy tranquilo y solitario. ― Las mejillas de Juvia se habían puesto un poco más coloradas, y ella había comenzado a mostrar aquel semblante oscuro que tenía cuando Gray la conoció. ― Al estar en Fairy Tail Juvia se ha sentido… En familia.

No sabía si habían sido las palabras de Juvia, o aquella pose tan extraña que había puesto con sus manos unidas detrás de ella y su cabeza de igual forma haciéndola observar el cielo que ya era oscuro y dejaba ver algunas estrellas, el ver aquella tristeza que se reflejaba en los ojos de la maga hizo que Gray se conmoviera. Al principio, él solía pensar que Juvia se había unido al gremio por él, y sí, puede que sea la verdadera razón. Pero ella había cambiado, tenía amigas, amigos, gente que estaba dispuesta a pelear con ella, a defenderla… Y ella también estaba totalmente dispuesta a hacer eso por ellos. Por supuesto que Juvia tenía que haberse encariñado.

Supo entonces que él no era el único que sufría.

― El gremio podrá haberse disuelto, pero todos seguimos siendo una familia. No importa donde estemos, Fairy Tail siempre existirá mientras no nos olvidemos. ―

― Gray sama… ― Los ojos de Juvia se habían empañado un poco. Ahí estaba una de las tantas razones por las cuales amaba locamente a ese mago de hielo. Siempre lograba sacarla de aquella repentina oscuridad que solía formarse en su corazón; con simples palabras podía dejarla ver los rayos de luz entrando y haciendo desaparecer la negrura de su alma.

― ¿Qué harás? ― La pregunta repentina de Gray la tomó por sorpresa. ― Cada quién ha tomado un rumbo diferente y tú solo te has dedicado a seguirme.

La cara de la maga se volvió roja como un tomate.

―Juvia no sabe a dónde ir… ― Respondió agachando la cabeza, de manera rápida acortó la distancia que había entre ambos y se aferró al brazo del pelinegro. ― ¡Juvia quiere estar con Gray sama!―

El agarre repentino de Juvia más la combinación de palabras hicieron que el mago de hielo se sonrojara, afortunadamente para él Juvia parecía no haberlo notado y solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de su cercanía.

Recobrando la compostura Gray se separó de ella y la observó de manera dura. ― Algo grande está a punto de pasar y tengo que estar listo para ello.

― ¿Por qué dice eso Gray sama?

― Es solo… una corazonada ― Respondió él ― Tengo que aprender a dominar el nuevo poder que me ha dado Silver.

― ¡Juvia también quiere hacerse fuerte!― Le dijo ella con decisión.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Gray, él ya se esperaba esa respuesta.

― Podemos entrenar juntos entonces ― Gray comenzó a caminar adentrándose más al bosque. Juvia sin embargo no se movía. Ella había pensado que el joven rechazaría su propuesta pero el hecho de que hubiera aceptado la había descolocado un poco. ― ¿Vienes? ― Le preguntó el mago sin dejar de caminar haciendo que por fin reaccionara, con paso rápido se acercó a él y volvió a aferrarse a su brazo.

― Iremos a una de las casas en las que solía entrenar cuando era niño ― Habló Gray ― Está en una pequeña aldea pasando las montañas.

― Juvia está muy feliz de poder viajar con Gray Sama.

― Entrenaremos duro.

Juvia asintió feliz y acomodó más su agarre, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gray, éste se había tensado, pero no se lo impidió.

― Un momento… ― La joven se detuvo de golpe, deteniendo así la marcha de ambos. ― Eso quiere decir que… ¡GRAY SAMA Y JUVIA VIVIRÁN JUNTOS! ― Sus ojos se habían transformado en dos enormes corazones, y de manera inmediata la rojez de su rostro hizo acto de presencia. La mente de Juvia comenzó a imaginar distintos escenarios románticos donde Gray y ella eran los protagonistas. Corazones y más corazones aparecían alrededor de ambos.

Por más que lo intentaba el Fullbuster no podía soltarse del fuerte agarre de Juvia, de por sí se encontraba algo incómodo con la cercanía de ella, ahora que la chica había empezado a imaginarse quién sabe qué cosas la palabra incomodidad se había quedado corta. Juvia comenzaba a murmurar cosas como _"Le prepararé la comida más deliciosa a Gray sama", "Lavaré con sumo cuidado su ropa y le agregaré un suave aroma", "Me convertiré en el ama de casa perfecta, así Gray sama me pedirá que nos casemos", "¡Esto hará trizas a mi rival en el amor!", "Gray sama y yo dormiremos juntos"._

Esa última frase lo descolocó por completo, no había pensado en eso. La casa donde se quedarían solo tenía una cama, eso quería decir que ambos tendrían que dormir juntos. Estando en la misma cama Juvia tal vez aprovecharía el momento para acercarse a él y… Tal vez, solo tal vez él se dejaría…No, en definitiva, él dormiría en el suelo.

 _Vivir con Juvia será toda una odisea_ pensó Gray, y retomó el paso hacia aquella aldea, una fantasiosa Juvia caminaba a su lado con su cabeza aún en el hombro de él. _Pero será divertido_ … Una sútil sonrisa se formó en su rostro y ambos continuaron su camino.


End file.
